1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an image display apparatus and a shield casing of the image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a conventional technique, a shield casing of covering an entire electromagnetic wave generating body is known as a technique for shielding electromagnetic waves leaking from an electronics device. In such a shield casing, electromagnetic waves most tend to leak from a very narrow clearance between parts assembled each other. For example, a technique of preventing electromagnetic waves from leaking at this clearance by improving a mounting structure in view of a screw hole is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-232180, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Generally, in an image display apparatus such as a plasma display panel (PDP), the image display apparatus is covered by an opaque cover in view of its design, and a transparent protection panel having an electromagnetic wave shielding effect is mounted on its display screen. The cover and the protection panel have substantially the same electric potentials for the electromagnetic wave shielding effect. Therefore, there is a need to give electrical conductivity between the cover and the protection panel.